


Breaking the Rules

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crying, Crying Misha, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Protectiveness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Misha doesn’t see the harm in breaking rules if nobody’s getting hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for an [Anonymous Prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/117101.html?thread=42597741#t42597741) on SPNKinkMeme: Somebody spanks Misha against his will, roughly. He's overpowered and pinned and he doesn't want it but he can't get away. Bonus if somebody comes to his rescue.

The whole thing was stupid, really. Misha had a few drinks, had strayed a little too far from where Jared and Jensen were, and the worst part was that he ignored everyone's advice and Clif's insistence that he stay in their line of sight.

He didn't want to. He was having fun, and nothing was going to happen to him. He'd been to plenty of conventions, and yes he did get mugged a little over a year ago, but he knew better even back then, knew he should've had somebody with him, especially in an unfamiliar city.

So yes, Misha wasn't behaving, and he was distracted. He was goofing around, having a good old time when Linda, one of the convention coordinators, came up to him.

"You need to get back into the main room," she said, tapping him on his arm.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Misha said, waving her off as he mingled. The fans were in a good mood, Misha was in a good mood, and no one would be stupid enough to do something to him with so many people all over the place.

"Misha, I really need you to get back to the main room," Linda said, gently pulling on his arm.

"I'm fine," Misha said, giving her a tight smile as he kept on going. He heard her sigh behind him as he moved on to the next group and let them take selfies with him.

He signed a few autographs, joked around with the fans, and even bought one of the groups drinks.

"I've gotta take a break," Misha said, smiling when they all protested and pouted. "I've gotta pee!"

The fans chuckled and let go of him, waving goodbye as he headed toward the restrooms. He took his time peeing, groaning because he'd waited too long, and he moistened a towel, wiping the sweat off his face after he washed his hands, freshening up a bit before he headed back out.

Suddenly the door banged open, and Misha let out a noise that certainly wasn't a squeak as Clif came stomping in, cheeks red and that look on his face that meant somebody was in trouble.

"Where were you?" Clif asked, holding his arms out at his sides.

Misha tossed the used paper towel into the garbage and smiled at Clif. "I was hanging out with some fans, then I came in here to pee."

"You weren't in my line of sight," Clif said.

Someone in the middle stall flushed the toilet, then went to the sinks and washed their hands.

"I was fine," Misha said. "There's tons of people here. I'm safe."

"Something can happen at any time," Clif said, "which is why I want you guys close to me."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Misha said as the man from the stall dried his hands, then hurried out of the bathroom, eyes a little wide and picking up on the tension in the room.

"Sorry?" Clif asked, squinting at Misha. "I'm trying to do my job. I care about you guys, too. I need to know where you're at."

"I'm right here," Misha said, holding his hands out at his sides and shrugging.

"No, not good enough," Clif said, then headed for Misha.

"I'm really sorry!" Misha said, backing up a step, then wincing as Clif pushed him toward the counter top and turned him around. "Clif, I'm sorry!"

"The rules are in place for good reasons," Clif said as he bent Misha over the counter top and started smacking his jean's clad ass.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Misha said, squirming and trying to twist away.

"You know the rules," Clif said, his big hand coming down on Misha's backside over and over again. "You broke them because you don't care about them, but there in place to keep you safe."

"I know! I know!" Misha said, his wide eyes staring back at him in the mirror. "Clif, stop! I'm sorry!"

The man was big, and he was very strong. Misha had never had occasion to wrestle with him, but he could easily see Clif wasn't one to be messed with, and now that he had Misha over the counter top, holding him down while he beat his ass, Misha was fucking scared.

"Stop!" Misha cried out, and for a moment he was relieved when Clif did stop.

"No, you're not goin' anywhere," Clif said as Misha tried to pull away.

"No! No, don't!" Misha yelled as Clif unbuttoned Misha's jeans, then pushed him back over the counter top and yanked the jeans and boxer briefs down his legs. "Clif, stop!"

Misha had never been spanked before. Okay, so he and Vicki had played some over the years, but that was different. Climbing over her lap or one of their partners' laps was so much different than what Clif was doing. For one thing, a sexy spanking from his wife was completely welcome. Clif holding him down in a dirty bathroom, hitting his ass so hard tears were welling up in his eyes was so different that Misha lost his breath for a moment, unable to do much other than try and cover his ass with his hands.

"You need to stay in my line of sight," Clif said, bringing his hand down harder.

Misha lurched forward, his forehead smacking the mirror as he tried to get his ass out of the way of Clif's big hand. "I'm sorry! Stop! Please stop!"

He was too busy getting his ass beat to see or hear Linda walk in, checking to see what the commotion was even though it was a men's bathroom. He also didn't hear Linda's shocked gasp. He didn't know she left to go find Jared and Jensen.

"Please!" Misha cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Clif, stop! Please! I won't do it again!"

"You'd better not," Clif said gruffly, shoving him down again and hitting Misha even harder.

Misha closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see his own face in the mirror. So he wouldn't have to watch Clif as the man continued his pattern of five hard smacks on one cheek, then five hard smacks on the other cheek. Misha's jeans and orange boxer briefs were at his ankles, and one of his loafers had slipped off in the struggles.

"I'm sorry," Misha sobbed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping off the end of his nose.

"That's enough," Jared said as someone pulled Misha away.

Misha gasped as he looked up at Jensen, Jared pulling Clif away and talking to him.

"You okay?" Jensen asked, cupping Misha's face and looking him in the eye.

Misha turned, trying to see what Jared and Clif were doing, but Jensen turned his face back, using his forearm to wipe Misha's tears away, the material of his button-down shirt getting dark with wetness.

"Just breathe," Jensen said, voice soft but firm as he ran his hands down over Misha's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Not too deep. Match my breathing. In, out, in, out."

Misha nodded, forcing himself to breathe along with Jensen. He reached back to rub at his ass, wincing.

"There you go," Jensen said, giving Misha a little smile, then bending over to pull Misha's boxer briefs and jeans up.

Misha felt his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, but a part of him liked it. He felt safe and cared for, just like he always did when Jared and Jensen were around.

Jensen fastened the jeans, then rested his hands on Misha's hips, keeping the contact between them, which always made Misha feel better.

"If you want me to tell him to leave, I will," Jensen said, nodding toward Clif, who was standing by the door with Jared.

"No, it's okay," Misha said, shaking his head. "I just don't want him to beat my ass anymore," he said, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, just take your time," Jensen said, nodding. "Keep breathing."

"I'm okay," Misha said, giving Jensen a small smile. "Thanks. I just need a little while before I can get out of here without everybody taking pictures of my red-rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks."

"All the time you need," Jensen said, thumbs rubbing the soft skin of Misha's hips, just over the waist of his jeans and under his shirt.

Misha nodded. "Thanks."

"Whenever you're ready," Jared said from his spot over by the door, "Clif has something to say."

Misha turned to look at them, a warmth in his chest when he saw the protective stance Jared had taken up. It was his 'I'm not happy and you'd better not fuck with my family' face, and Misha knew it was there because he was pissed over what Clif had done.

"We don't really need to talk about this," Misha said, shaking his head. "I won't fuck up again, and we'll just pretend this never happened."

Jared snorted. "That's not gonna happen. Clif's gonna explain himself, apologize to you, even if it takes kissing your feet, and then he's gonna beg for his job."

"You don't have to do that," Misha said. "He doesn't have to do that, Jared."

"Misha, I'm sorry," Clif said. "It's no excuse, but someone called to warn us about a fan who's a little whacky, and she made some threats online, specifically about you. I was trying to find you, and when I couldn't, I got scared."

"Oh," Misha said, frowning. Fans could be awful sometimes, but there had never been an active threat against him. It was a strange feeling.

"That's no excuse," Clif said, shaking his head. "It was a terrible thing to do to you, and I'm really sorry. I should've gotten you to the main room, calmed myself down, and talked to you about it instead of hurting you."

"No, I can see why you'd be upset," Misha said, then shrugged. "You acted without thinking it through all the way."

"Still not an excuse," Jensen said, a bit of a growl in his voice.

"And I'm not using it as one," Clif said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm really sorry."

"Okay," Jared said, puffing his chest out a bit, "this is what we're going to do. Clif, you're going to come out into the lobby with me, and we're going to distract the fans. Jensen and Misha will stay in here for a while until Misha's ready to come out. When you're ready," Jared said to Misha, his voice softer when he spoke to him, "you and Jensen can head back to the rooms. Clif and I will take care of the fans. We'll tell them you guys were hungry or something and you'll be back later if you're feeling up to it."

"Sounds good to me," Jensen said, then turned to Misha. "You okay with that?"

Misha nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good."

"All right, let's get outta here," Jared said, pushing Clif out the door.

"You okay?" Jensen asked, wrapping an arm around Misha's shoulders and pulling him so close he was plastered against Jensen's side.

Misha nodded. "Yeah. I mean, my ass is on fire, but I'm okay."

"We really should've talked more about the rules and consequences," Jensen said.

"What do you mean?" Misha asked, brow furrowing.

"I didn't hire Clif, and neither did Jared," Jensen said, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "My mom and dad did."

Misha scrunched up his nose. "Huh?"

Jensen chuckled. "Back when it was obvious the show was taking off, my mom and dad hired him not only to keep me and Jared safe, but also because the Ackles don't fuck around with disobedience. Clif is here to keep us in line and, well, let's just say I know how you feel."

Misha blinked at Jensen for a moment. "He spanks the both of you," he deadpanned.

Jensen nodded. "Yeah. It's in his contract, actually."

"You're fucking kidding," Misha said, eyes widening.

"No, I'm not," Jensen said, shaking his head. "Once Mama and Papa Padalecki heard about the arrangement, they decided to split the cost of Clif's salary with my mom and dad."

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me?" Misha asked.

Jensen shrugged, the movement jostling Misha a bit. "We weren't exactly hiding it. You never noticed Jared squirm when Clif tells him to take it easy with the gummy bears after nine o'clock at night?"

Misha shook his head. "I thought Jared just didn't want to stop eating them."

"Well, he doesn't, but he knows if he keeps going, he's going over Clif's knee," Jensen said, smiling.

"So did Clif think he had permission to beat my ass too?" Misha asked, frowning. "Because if he did, then he shouldn't be apologizing."

Jensen sighed. "Well, we all asked him to keep an eye on you after last year with the mugging. Scared the hell out of all of us, and we upped his pay, even though he insisted he didn't need more money and he was already keeping an eye on you some of the time anyway."

"Wait, so I'm in the contract?" Misha asked, eyes widening. "I don't want to get my ass beat!"

"No, no," Jensen said, shaking his head. "I mean, yes, we updated the contract to say he's watching you too, and he even hired back-up, but I guess we never specifically went over the whole discipline thing. That's on us, not you. And even though we never went over it, he should've known better than to do that without asking."

Misha let out a huff of laughter, nodding. "Yeah, that was shitty. I didn't like it. At all."

Jensen pulled him over to the counter top and grabbed a paper towel out of the dispenser, wetting it before he dabbed at Misha's face, cleaning up the tear tracks and cooling the skin a little.

"He cares about you," Jensen said, "and even though he's never lost his cool on us like he did with you, it's something we all need to talk about. He needs to know he can't do that ever again."

"Okay," Misha said, nodding. "Thanks."

Jensen pulled him in for a hug, holding him tightly and rubbing his back. "No problem."

"Now we just gotta get outta here without fans snapping pics of my puffy eyes," Misha said, closing his eyes and enjoying the hug. Jensen always gave the best hugs. Well, Jared too. He loved their hugs.

"I can almost guarantee you Clif and Jared have completely distracted them and nobody will even notice us leaving," Jensen said.

"Jared is very distracting when he wants to be," Misha said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess we'll keep him around," Jensen said.

"You mind if we stay in here a little longer?" Misha asked, warm and comfortable in Jensen's arms. Safe.

"We can stay here as long as you want," Jensen said, arms still wrapped around Misha.

"Thanks," Misha said softly.

end.


End file.
